Hunter-Gratzner
The Hunter-Gratzner is a ship that was built by Armiger Corp on Sangheilios. It was custom built for Fox McCloud and his elite team after a failed bounty attempt on Grace O'malley and her pirates. Structurally and fire power wise. It is superior to the Great Fox in every way. But is outfitted simliar when it comes to capacity for vehicles, and soldiers. It can house up to 300 soldiers, plus maintance crew and Fox and his team. But the team consists of Fox and his team, a small mainteance crew, a advanced AI that controls the ship, and a small battalion of about 50 people. Most of them are people who managed to escape from the Great Fox in pods. Construction and Specs The new ship is a Corvette Class Cruiser. Outfitted with duel plasma core's. It has 1 single main engine. Along 3 smaller secondary engines. The new ship has a upgraded transmat system, being able to transmat more soldiers and vehicles at once. Its also more accurate in its placing and is able to transmat in small areas for more convert missions. The hangers are made identical to the Great Fox, due to the Arwings needing a special brace to secure them. And they also need a launching track. But also, the Hunter-Gratzner has a moderately sized hanger for a troop transport. Should the Team ever purchase one. The Cruiser isnt as heavly armored as the Great Fox but to compensate, it has stronger and thicker shields. It is also faster. Powerplant The Hunter-Gratzner is powered by a twin plasma core and a singular engine. Supported by 3 secondary engines. It is also fitted with a warp drive and transmatting system. Weapons The Hunter-Gratzner is fitted with various weaponary and counter measures. It has a MAC gun fitted in the nose, various side mounted plasma cannons to defend against broad side collisions, it has multiple heavy flak guns, and plasma torpedo tubes. 2 on both sides. It also have rear mounted cannons to defend its rear and blind spots. If needed. The guns control can be switched from man to AI by the press of a button New and Improved Vehicles The Arwings were the only vehicles that could be saved. As a result, the team payed a visit to their home solar system in Andromeda to pick up a new and improved Land Master. These landmasters still operate the railgun systems but they can be fired quicker and they have secondary plasma cannons mounted on the top. THey still possess the hovering capability as well. Home and Base of Operations The Hunter, like the late Great Fox. Serves as Star Fox teams home and base of operations. The Great Fox is home to 3 of the greatest pilots to ever graduate from Corneria Army pilot school. Fox McCloud, Selene "Streak" Cortez, and Falcon "Mav" Johnson Foxes Arwing 2.jpg|The most well know aspect of the Team. The Arwing Fox with his blastet.jpg|Fox McCloud Mav.jpg|Falcon Johnson Selene|Selene Cortez Category:Ship